


Pact

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon!AU, M/M, Missionary, Teratophilia, demon/mortal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There are perks to making pacts with a demon like him. Demon!au





	Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails
> 
> Beta read by my Gf

When he had made the pact with the demon it had been simple: his chosen demon would give him what he wants, in exchange he’d give the demon something he wanted until the pact was complete.

There were many different demons to choose from the Book of Summoning on Daibazaal. Some wanted the soul of the mage who summoned them. Some, the hearts. Then, there’s those who have more simpler needs.

Like his demon, Kolivan.

The demon didn’t need souls to thrive. He didn’t need the hearts of mortals to keep himself young. 

No, what he asked of the mage was simply for sex. 

Antok panted as he laid back and felt the demon slipping inside him, feeling the demon’s cock inside him, filling his slit and spreading him. He gasped, panted and mewled as he arched with a cry.

“Aaaaaah….aaaah….!” He gasped, as sharp claws grip on to his hips and thrusts deep into him, the tip of that thick cock brushing over his spot. 

Honestly, he didn’t know why his demon would only ask for sex. Compared to most, he was actually quite handsome.

Four lovely yellow eyes, sharp diamond white fangs that could shatter bones, sharp claws that could rip mere mortals apart and were still stained with blood of past enemies.

How anyone would not want to have this creature between their thighs.

Kolivan snarled and started fucking him harder, pushing his face into the mage’s neck and breathing in the sweet scent of lust, licking over his fangs with a dark violet tongue as his eyes glow in the darkness around them.

“Stars….you’re so good for me….” his voice rumbled softly as he drove his hips into him, growling.

“I think…you’re the first one to really enjoy this….” he purred into Antok’s ears.

Antok’s eyes rolled back as he arched harder with a gasp.

“Mmmmmm…..! Yes…! Yes…! Aaaaah Kolivan….!” 

A toothy grin forms on the demon’s mouth as his cold hands stroke down the mortal’s sides and watched how his mouth opened in an “o” shape silently as he angled his hips and rolled them deeper into him growling. 

Stars he just wanted to keep fucking him until he passes out.

To find a summoner who was happy to fulfill his side of the pact was rare. Most treated it as a chore or would back out at the last minute.

Having someone like Antok was refreshing, as well as endearing.

He leaned down and kissed the mage deeply, his dark tongue swiping over Antok’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss and lifting the other’s hips up a bit more as he pinned his ears back. 

_Perhaps I’ll keep you….make you mine…_

The thought of having his summoner at his beck and call, always ready, always pliant…..

The Mage screamed into the kiss, muffled as his thighs shake when Kolivan goes harder into him with a loud slap of their hips meeting. He clenched down around him hard, whimpering and gasping with each plunging roll of his hips as his slit is twitching with pleasured wet heat.

“Oooooh….oooooh…..! Kol—KOLIVA—-!” He threw his head back with a soft high pitched sound as he felt the edge of orgasm coming…!

_Mine…you are mine…._


End file.
